In the production of dental prosthetics using a dental flask, methyl methacrylate is generally pressed in the flask to adapt it to the form of a model. During the pressing stage and the opening stage of the flask process fracturing of plastic or porcelain teeth. cobalt chromium clasps, and the model frequently occurs. In addition, the flask process is time-consuming and requires considerable physical strength for pressing of the flask in a vise. The flask process often results in a change in the vertical dimension of the dental prosthetic when pressing is performed which adversely affects its fit in the toothless mouth.
The present invention provides an electrically heated pressure processor apparatus for producing dental prostheses without the use of dental flasks. The dental prostheses may be produced in almost less than half of the time, using less material and without the physical exertion needed for pressing dental flasks. The dental prostheses are made with fluid heat curing acrylic added in a plaster chamber which is vibrated to adapt to the positive model of the plaster chamber. The plaster chamber is placed in the apparatus of the present invention for heat curing and avoiding variations in vertical dimension. In addition, they adapt well to the toothless mucous and present a very smooth surface that facilitates polishing and avoids the formation of microbial plaques, parodontium illness, and alimentary retention.